


Not With Haste

by Imagined



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined
Summary: And Steve likes to think he’s a realistic and practical guy. He knows dating Iron Man in the suit probably won’t work out, long term. And he’d like to do this long term. But Steve is dedicated to people, and loyal, and stubborn above all. He’s decided with his heart that it’s Iron Man for him now, no matter if it's the practical thing to do or not. He’s going to try and date Iron Man, anyway.Now he only has to figure out a way to talk to Iron Man.In which Steve tries to date Iron Man, even if he doesn't know who's in the suit.





	Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> To hell with original plots, I say. I need some more Secret Identity Tony in my life. Title inspired by Mumford & Sons' song Not With Haste:
> 
> _I will love with urgency, but not with haste._
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

Iron Man is Steve’s first friend, in this new world. It’s not anything he would have expected, had he had any expectations at all. Iron Man represents the future, and that’s something Steve doesn’t think he belongs to, even on his good days. But maybe that also means that Iron Man doesn’t remind him of his past, and sometimes, Steve doesn’t want to remember.

Anyway, Iron Man becoming his friend has more to do with the man in the suit himself than whatever Steve might or might not remember when seeing him, even if it starts out like that. Iron Man is funny, and explains things when Steve doesn’t understand them, or doesn’t know the context, in a way that doesn’t make him feel stupid and embarrassed. He is witty, and smart, and knows what to say, and when to say it. He challenges Steve’s strategies, pointing out errors, and letting his own errors be pointed out. He is reckless, and goes off on his own too often, but he also obeys Steve when it is vital.

It isn’t long before Steve realizes he needs Iron Man on his team like a fish needs water. And of course, he likes the rest of the Avengers just fine. He’s bonding with Thor over the culture shock and enjoys Hawkeye’s jokes, but none of them are quite like Iron Man.

And he knows that his identity is classified. He can think of reasons to protect it, too, valid ones. But the thing is, he doesn’t know for sure why Iron Man won’t tell his team who he is under the suit. If there is a reason beyond being a bodyguard to a suave businessman named Tony Stark, who Steve has only met twice, and fleetingly – and reminds him more of the past than anyone else ever has – or if there is something else. Steve hopes there isn’t, because what he’s feeling for Iron Man…

Well. It’s quickly going beyond mere friendship, is all he’s saying.

And Steve likes to think he’s a realistic and practical guy. He knows dating Iron Man in the suit probably won’t work out, long term. And he’d like to do this long term. But Steve is dedicated to people, and loyal, and stubborn above all. He’s decided with his heart that it’s Iron Man for him now, no matter if it's the practical thing to do or not. He’s going to try and date Iron Man, anyway.

Now he only has to figure out a way to talk to Iron Man.

~*~

They all live together, but that does not mean Steve spends all his days surrounded by his teammates. There are days that they all eat together, and watch movies, but there are also days that everyone is away, and Steve is all alone in the kitchen.

Today, fortunately, is not one of those days.

To make it even better, it’s Iron Man who’s sitting there next to Thor, apparently fixing the television. “Seriously,” Iron Man says, “It’s not that hard. There are remote controls for this.”

“Hey, Iron Man, Thor,’’ Steve greets them, when he enters. “Is everything alright?’’

“Thor treats televisions like they’re the Hulk, but yeah, sure,’’ Iron Man says. Thor merely grins at him.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Iron Man?’’

The machine whirs as Iron Man looks at him. Steve wishes he could see the man’s face. “Um, yeah, sure thing, Cap.’’

Thor straightens. “No need to leave, shield brothers. I will go and find the Hulk, for a mighty spar!’’

Steve and Iron Man stare at Thor as he bounces out of the room.

“I will never understand Asgardians,’’ Iron Man says. “Or maybe it’s just Thor. I wouldn’t even be surprised, honestly. Anyway, what did you want to talk about, Winghead?’’

Steve grins at him, but his humour leaves him then, as nervousness overcomes him. “I… I just wanted to ask you something,’’ he starts.

But then Iron Man comes toward him, metal arm resting on Steve’s bicep. “Are you alright, Steve?’’ he asks, and even though the voice sounds mechanical, he can hear the worry underneath. Steve can only focus on the smooth metal on his arms, imagining the warmth of a hand resting there. He blushes, and suddenly, he can’t make himself say it.

“I’ve been going over some moves,” he says instead, “and I wanted to ask if you could spar with me?”

Iron Man’s hand leaves Steve’s arm, and he feels oddly bereft. “Sure,’’ Iron Man says, “I think we’ll have to wait until Thor and Hulk are done sparring, though. And then wait until the training room is fixed. But yeah, sure.’’

~*~

In hindsight, Steve feels stupid. He’s someone who likes to tackle all his problems, and his crush on Iron Man is, in this perspective, a problem. One that he would like to solve.

He wants to ask Iron Man on a date, and if they feel like there’s something more, he’d like to know his identity so they can make this work. It’s not that hard. But even asking someone on a date makes Steve insecure, and he’s not even sure Iron Man is into guys. Besides, it’s Iron Man. Steve may be a superhero, but he’s old. Iron Man is an icon of the future; how can Steve compete with a guy like that? And what if it all works out, only for Iron Man not to be able to tell him his true identity? At that point, both their hearts will be broken.

But Steve is someone who fights against all odds, and in this, he’s no different. He’ll just have to approach this differently.

~*~

He calls Tony Stark.

“Mr Stark, this is Steve Rogers,’’ he says before Stark has the option to even say a word. “Um, Captain America. We met?’’

“I remember, Captain,’’ the voice on the other side of the line says, sounding faintly amused. “What is it that you’re calling me for? Do you have a message for Iron Man? I thought you could reach him?’’ The man sounds somewhat worried, and Steve feels bad for bothering him.

“No, I just, I had a question,’’ Steve says. “About Iron Man.’’

There’s a silence for a few seconds. “Sorry, I just nodded,’’ Stark then says. “Shoot.’’

“Well, I wanted to know if there was a reason he has a secret identity,’’ Steve says, and now the silence that follows sounds heavier, somehow.

“Well, there is,’’ Stark says, finally. “Shouldn’t you ask him about this?’’

Steve feels himself tense, even if Stark can’t even see him. “I wasn’t sure how much he is allowed to say about it, and I don’t want to blindside him,’’ Steve settles on. He thinks it’s a pretty good answer.

Stark hums. “Listen, Cap. I know you’re a good guy. But I can’t tell you Iron Man’s identity.’’

“Why can’t you?’’ Steve asks, and hopes he doesn’t sound too desperate.

“Because it was his decision to remain anonymous, and he has his reasons. It’s safer, really, for me, for him. You don’t want to know who Iron Man really is, Captain.’’

‘’Thank you for answering my questions, Mr Stark,’’ Steve says before he can something about how he’ll decide that for himself, thank you very much. Then he hangs up, wondering if that was rude. Maybe, but he can’t take this. Why would he not want to know the identity of his teammate?

It makes no sense.

~*~

He decides to ask Iron Man.

They’re post-battle, an incredibly easy battle that left everyone feeling good. Everyone is relaxing in the living room, where a soap is being watched – and criticized. Iron Man is getting drinks for everyone in the kitchen, and Steve goes to join him.

“I wanted to ask you something, earlier,’’ he says. “But I hope you won’t think that you owe me an answer, or something.’’

Iron Man turns to face him, and Steve likes to think he is smiling. The faceplate gives nothing away, though, like it never has before. “Go ahead, Cap.’’

Steve smiles awkwardly. “I had a phone call with Tony Stark about you. I don’t know if he told you…?’’ 

Iron Man’s demeanour changes immediately. Even though he’s in a metal suit, it’s obvious there’s a human being in there. Now, it looks like he just as well might be a robot. “Yeah, I know about that,’’ Iron Man says. “Look, Cap, I don’t know what to tell you.’’

“Why wouldn’t I want to know your identity?’’ Steve blurts out. “I like you, Iron Man. The team likes you. You don’t have to tell us, but would it be such a bad thing?’’

“Yeah,’’ Iron Man says immediately. “Cap. You like me now. I’m happy you like me. I like the team, too, you know? Before – before the suit, I wasn’t anything, really. This is my way of making things right. I – damn. I wasn’t a good guy before I became Iron Man, okay? That’s the truth of it. I’m just trying to make amends.’’

“No one would think less of you,’’ Steve says, trying to understand.

But Iron Man is shaking his head. “You can’t say that, Cap. You don’t know me.’’

‘’I do know you, Shellhead,’’ Steve insists. ‘’I might not know your name, but I know you. A suit doesn’t erase your personality. Look, just give us a chance.’’

“I can’t.’’

Steve is stubborn. “Give me a chance, then,” he says. “Go on a date with me.’’

His heart is pounding as Iron Man stares at him, without moving.

Just as Iron Man moves and seems like he is about to say something, Nat enters. She takes one look at them, raises her eyebrows, and walks out again, but the moment is gone as Iron Man and Steve watch her leave.

‘’Is it just me, or do you feel judged?’’ Iron Man says.

Steve, for all he’s fought in a war and is a full-time Avenger, has never been more frustrated than in that moment.

~*~

It takes Iron Man four days to bring it up, four days in which Steve thinks he’s lost his chance. He spends more time in the gym than ever, and that is where Iron Man is waiting for him, eventually.

“This is probably the worst idea ever, but yes,” Iron Man says, and Steve doesn’t get what he’s talking about for a moment. “People don’t say no to a date with Captain America. The universe would probably collapse or something.’’

“You’re going on a date with me?’’ Steve repeats, unbelieving.

Iron Man shrugs, which just looks awkward in the suit. “I’m still not going to tell you my identity. But yes, I will go on a date. Way to come out of the closet, seriously.’’

Steve tilts his head. “I wasn’t in the closet,’’ he defends himself. “It just never came up. It’s not like you told me, either.’’

Iron Man huffs out a laugh. “I didn’t really expect someone to ask me on a date while in the suit,’’ he responds. “Though I should have known to expect the unexpected from you, Cap.’’

Steve can only smile. That smile stays on his face for the remainder of the day.

~*~

They agree to go on a date on Monday. Steve wanted Saturday, first, but apparently Iron Man had a non-Avenger thing to do then. Steve can’t help but wonder at what the man does and looks like outside of the suit: so many things are still a mystery. He hopes Iron Man will tell him, one day.

First, he makes sure he stands before Iron Man’s door at exactly the time they agreed to meet. He’s brought flowers; he spent hours debating whether he should or not. In the end, Steve picked out some red and gold ones. He thought Iron Man would appreciate the sentiment.

Just as he’s about to knock, Iron Man opens the door. “Hey there,’’ he greets Steve warmly. “Are those for me? How did you know my favourite colours? No, just joking. It’s… very sweet, Cap.’’

“I just had a feeling,’’ Steve says wryly. Iron Man cocks his head.

“I’d take them, but I’m not sure I have a vase in here.’’

Iron Man ducks back into the room. Steve peers into it curiously, but it looks like Iron Man hasn’t made much of a home of his room yet. Maybe he has another home somewhere. And yet, he’s around a lot of the time, even outside of Avenger business. 

“Surprisingly, I do have a vase,’’ Iron Man says, returning with probably the most hideous vase Steve has ever seen in his life. “It’s not a good vase. But it is a vase.’’

Steve just shakes his head at him as Iron Man fills the vase with water and puts the flowers in it, surprisingly gentle as the armour touches the petals.

Then they go on their date.

~*~

Their date was unbelievingly great. Steve still can’t quite believe it. They talked and laughed the entire evening. Iron Man is very charming, underneath all that armour, and on a date, it was even more obvious. They even got to hold hands.

As Iron Man couldn’t eat on the date, obviously, Steve decided that a walk through the park would be an equally romantic and better idea. Soon enough, Iron Man was telling him all kinds of made-up stories about the people they saw walking past, the next one even more outrageous than the last. People hadn’t even tried to talk to them all that much.

Afterwards, returning home, Iron Man just cocked his head, as if suddenly shy. It only endeared him to Steve more.

He’s still thinking about it, what the man underneath the suit was thinking at that moment. Steve would’ve liked to kiss him, then. But that’s hardly an option, with the suit.

But Steve is not going to give up. Not now that he’s so close to having what he wants most.

~*~

They go on a few more dates. The press notices, and soon the papers are full of it. A lot of people seem to have an opinion on it, but Steve mainly ignores it. There are a lot of people being positive, but he’d rather keep what he has going on with Iron Man as private as he can.

Iron Man seems to ignore it as well, but once their fifth date rolls around, Iron Man is becoming a bit more tense. Noticeably so. Steve tries to cheer him up, making jokes and trying to be witty, and asking all kinds of questions about movies and music and all the other things Iron Man usually talks to him about, but it doesn’t help. Iron Man still responds, of course, but there’s something lacking, like he doesn’t have the energy he usually has. Steve is kind of worried, but doesn’t say anything and waits for Iron Man to bring it up.

He does, at the end of their date. He brings his hand to his neck, as if to scratch at it. “Look, Steve,’’ he says. He’s recently taken to calling Steve by his first name. Steve enjoys it more than he should, even if he’s pretty fond of the nicknames as well.

“I don’t think this is going anywhere, is all,’’ Iron Man says, looking at anything but Steve.

“Why?’’ Steve asks, trying not to lose hope too fast. “Iron Man, you –‘’

“Because of this,’’ Iron Man interrupts, “Because I have a name. And every time you call me Iron Man, it reminds me of why I get into this suit every day. It reminds me that you don’t know who I am, and that I have no intention of letting you know, and it eats me up. I don’t see why we should torture ourselves over this. There is no way this is going to end well. And now the media know and – I can’t, Steve. This was a bad idea.’’

Steve takes a step closer. “But you want this? Us?’’

“More than anything,’’ Iron Man admits. “But not like this.’’

“You’re the only one who can change that, Shellhead. I want this. More than anything in this world. I don’t care who you are beneath the suit – you’re my friend. My team mate. The person I trust above all in this world.’’

“Steve, there’s –” Iron Man starts, and then suddenly pauses. “Wait. I just got a distress call from Stark Industries. I have to go, Steve. I’ll talk to you later.’’

And then he’s gone, and Steve is left worrying in the hallway.

~*~

He waits up for Iron Man, but he doesn’t return. He waits for two hours, then tries calling Tony Stark again. Four times. But every time, it goes to voicemail. Steve doesn’t actually know who else to call, but he does know who does, so he goes to Natasha’s room and knocks.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?’’ he says as she opens the door. She’s wearing comfortable clothes, but they don’t look quite like pyjamas.

She raises his eyebrows at him. “I wouldn’t have opened the door, had you interrupted anything,’’ she says, and lets him in. Natasha’s walls are a pastel pink, something Steve wouldn’t have actually expected of her, but it’s stylish and fits her, somehow. She’s made more a home of her room than Iron Man has, that is certain.

“I think Iron Man is in some kind of trouble,’’ he says. Natasha glances at him.

“He’s your boyfriend, you should know better than me,’’ she tells him. Steve grimaces, and Natasha’s eyes narrow. “He dumped you?’’ she asks then.

Steve just shrugs. “I’m not sure yet. Anyway, that’s not the point. He left for Stark Industries a few hours ago, but I can’t get a hold of either him or Stark. I haven’t heard anything about it yet, but…’’

“I’ll make a call to Pepper,’’ Natasha says, because she is a good friend. Steve thanks her, and she disappears as she goes to make the call. He hears her talking over the phone in her bedroom. He doesn’t mean to pry, but he can hear her due to his super hearing. She sounds surprised, and Steve thinks he’s not going to like what he’s going to hear.

Natasha returns, a pensive look on her face. “She said she didn’t know about anything,’’ she tells Steve, “but she got a cryptic message from Stark a few hours ago. She’s asking his AI where he is as we speak.’’ She looks at her phone, as she receives a texts.

Ten minutes later, the Avengers, minus Iron Man, are on their way to Stark’s location.

~*~

It’s a factory just outside the city. The building is silent, and the Avengers creep in. The door is locked, so Steve destroys it with his shield, half-expecting alarms to sound, but there’s still nothing. It’s filled with machinery, complicated and beyond anything Steve could imagine, but at first sight, it doesn’t look like anyone’s there.

“Hello?’’ he shouts, hearing it echo. “Is anyone here? Iron Man? Mister Stark?’’

“We’ll look around,’’ Natasha says, and she disappears with Clint.

“I’ll just… stay here,’’ Bruce says mildly, looking around him. “This machinery looks like it would break very easily. Especially if you’re the Hulk.’’

“Try reaching out to Iron Man again,’’ Steve tells him. “Thor, can you fly to the ceiling? Maybe you can see something we don’t. I’ll just search here.’’

He goes by foot, as Thor flies up. They’re not very inconspicuous at this point, but when are the Avengers ever? The building is mildly lit, but Steve feels something itching in his neck, like a bad feeling. When he turns around, there’s nothing. They’ve been searching for at least fifteen minutes when he hears Clint yell.

Immediately, Steve turns around and sprints to where the sound came from. There’s a giant robot there, holding down Iron Man and Clint both, while Natasha has been thrown to the ground somewhere near. She seems to be alright, though, as he can see her already getting up again.

Iron Man isn’t moving, and Steve has to do his best not to try and get to him at once. He doesn’t give a lot of commands to get the team moving: they’ve been working together for a while now, and they work like a well-oiled machine. Natasha aims for the robot’s joints, which definitely slows him down. Thor refrains from using his lightning, and lungs at the thing with his hammer instead.

It doesn’t take long for them to take down the robot, and Steve is kind of disappointed he didn’t get more hits in, but then he makes his way to Iron Man, who’s still down on the ground.

“Iron Man? Can you hear me?’’ he asks, while the rest of the team is picking themselves up or looking at Iron Man, too.

“The suit is down,’’ he hears a voice say, and it misses that usual tinny tone that Steve associates with Iron Man, but it still sounds kind of wheezy. “Cap, I need to get out of this.’’

“Wait, what?’’ he asks. “What’s going on? What happened?’’

“We don’t have time,’’ Iron Man says, and he sounds desperate. “There’s a bomb in the factory. Someone’s trying to frame me. The robot was only a distraction, Steve. I have to dismantle the bomb, now, and I can’t move in the suit now. Let. Me. Out.’’

“But your identity,’’ Clint says, from behind Steve. “Didn’t you go to like a crap load of trouble so that we don’t know who you are? For months?’’

“The entirety of New York is at stake here, are you god damned deaf?’’ Iron Man snaps at him. “Steve. I’ll talk to you about this, I promise. But we are Avengers, first and foremost. Get me out of this suit.’’

Steve hesitates for less than a second before ripping off the faceplate.

“Well, you could’ve done that with a bit more subtlety,’’ Tony Stark says.

~*~

With Iron Man – Tony – out of the suit, dismantling the bomb in time was not very difficult. Well, if they’d been one and a half minutes later, New York would be but a memory, but as Avengers, they’ve faced some things that make this encounter shine in comparison.

The only thing that’s changed is that now, they know every Avenger by their actual name.

Tony is silent after the job is done, and has arranged a car to be brought to them, because they came in the fastest jet there was and only five people fit in it. He refuses to leave the Iron Man suit, and Steve just stares at him. With the other Avengers nearby, he doesn’t want to talk to Iron Man – Tony, but he’s… confused.

He doesn’t see why he should not have wanted Tony to be Iron Man. Sure, it’s a bit of a shock that he already actually knew Iron Man’s other identity, but it’s not necessarily a bad thing. Tony is a handsome guy, and well – Steve just figures that now he can have someone who represents both the future and the past in one person, and remembering the past is not bad. Remembering can be good, sometimes, and Tony is not his father. Steve knows that.

He genuinely likes Iron Man. He doesn’t see why he wouldn’t like Tony.

~*~

They take in the guy who planted the bomb a few hours later. It’s the middle of the night, by then, and Steve just wants to sleep. Tony also looks to be dead on his feet, and Steve remembers the date they had just mere hours earlier. It seems like a lifetime ago.

‘’What was the robot about?’’ Steve asks, when they’re finally back home. 

Tony looks up at him, blinking wearily. It’s as if he’s forgotten Steve was even there. ‘’An old rival. Justin Hammer. He’s being a dick, mainly. I’ve been blowing him out of the water for years, and he’s grown to hate me. This is just his latest attempt to get back at me. And New York, apparently. The robot was there to impress me - which, let me tell you, it didn’t.’’

Steve smiles at him softly. ‘’You still needed us to save the day, Shellhead,’’ he jokes lightly. Tony eyes him warily, as if not sure Steve is not going to attack him on the spot.

‘’I can resign, if you want,’’ he says. ‘’I mean, I did lie to you. And to everyone, but I guess it’s worse because I actually went on dates with you.’’

‘’Tony,’’ Steve says, and the name sounds foreign on his lip, but like something that can soon grow to be familiar. He definitely hopes so. ‘’You were honest with me about not going to tell me. It was me who pushed for us dating. It was me who tried to convince you. I’m happy that I know who you are. I like Iron Man, and you’re Iron Man, which means I like you. It’s not hard.’’

‘’People generally don’t like me,’’ Tony answers. ‘’It’s not their fault. I’m just not very likeable. Tony Stark is not a good person, Steve. You know what I did, right? So many people died because of me. That’s never going to go away.’’

Steve sighs, and lays his hand on Tony’s arm. He feels the warmth of his skin, and Steve wants nothing more than to convince this man that there is good in him. ‘’You saw something in the world that was bad, and you tried your hardest to make it better. That makes you a good person. If you see it, and turn it around. That’s all that matters, Tony. That we fight for something bigger than us. And you do that, every day, while people didn’t know you were doing it. That’s admirable.’’

Tony turns so he can face Steve, but not so far that Steve’s hand slips from Tony’s arm. Steve just gives him a rueful smile and takes Tony’s hands, both of them.

‘’This is a bad idea,’’ Tony says. ‘’Like all my ideas. They’re usually bad, Steve. Doesn’t that tell you something?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Steve answers. ‘’But I’m stubborn, and so are you. And you told me you wanted to try this. And you said the dates were a bad idea, too, but I actually liked them. Besides, I’m the one that asked you out, and Captain America doesn’t have bad ideas. I like you, Shellhead. I’m not going to run from this if you aren’t. So, do you still want to try this? As Tony Stark, this time?’’

‘’This is going to get so complicated,’’ Tony says, but he doesn’t say no.

Steve kisses him. Tony melts against him. 

‘’Whatever,’’ Tony says as they break apart. ‘’Complicated is what I do.’’

‘’Glad I convinced you,’’ Steve tells him, and kisses him again, just because he can.

~*~

Natasha raises their eyebrows at the two idiots smooching off in the distance. ‘’You owe me fifty dollars,’’ she tells Clint.

‘’No way you figured out it was Stark,’’ Clint complains. ‘’You cheated somehow. I will prove it.’’

Natasha sighs. ‘’You’re broke, aren't you?

‘’Yes.’’

‘’We live with a millionaire and we don’t have to pay for anything here. How do you not have any money?’’

Clint shrugs. ‘’It’s a talent.’’

Natasha slaps him on the back of his head. Softly, of course. These five idiotic men are still her idiots, after all.


End file.
